DéJàvu
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Brigas, discussões, ciúme, raiva, reconciliações. No final o amor não passa de "eterno retorno"... Bem, para Camus, toda repetição ao lado daquele escorpiano singular era uma repetição mais que prazerosa...


**Sinopse:** _Brigas, discussões, ciúme, raiva, reconciliações. No final o amor não passa de "eterno retorno"... Bem, para Camus, toda repetição ao lado daquele escorpiano singular era uma repetição mais que prazerosa.._

**Fanfiction yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento homoafetivo entre dois HOMENS, se não gosta, favor fechar a página. Obrigada!**

**Casal: Camus x Milo, se não gosta, VAZA também!**

**Fanfiction originalmente publicada no Nyah fanfiction e transcrita agora em um surto para o FF.**

**Att. Não betada, perdoem possíveis erros.**

**Boa leitura.**

**DéJàvu**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Casal: Camus e Milo**

**Romance – yaoi**

O amor, esse círculo de sentimentos e ações inesperadas ou terrivelmente esperadas.

Quando se apaixonou por ele, achara que isso era uma maldição; temperamentos opostos. Certo que sempre se deram bem, ele sempre foi seu melhor amigo, aquele que expunha seus sentimentos tão bem guardados. Provocava-o até arrancar todos.

Nunca foi fácil, contudo. Desde a adolescência a convivência entre os dois era uma guerra, uma prazerosa e difícil guerra. Mas essa mesma guerra formava o equilíbrio perfeito que era a união de ambos. Ele: frio, tranqüilo, reservado. O outro: sedutor, manipulador, sagaz. Ele: inteligente, sarcástico e obstinado. O outro: inteligente, ardente e não menos obstinado.

Eram rivais poderosos e amantes fogosos, mas até aceitar que aquilo era amor, foram anos de convivência, sofrimento e trabalho. Brigas homéricas, acontecimentos trágicos. Tudo para no final, descobrir-se... Amando!

Ele sempre foi fiel, mesmo porque, nunca encontrou alguém que o interessasse mais que o outro. O outro não, ardente e orgulhoso, fazia-o pagar por sua indiferença exibindo um _"brinquedinho_" novo a cada semana.

Era isso: para Milo de escorpião, traição era uma brincadeira divertida; uma provocação, ao menos no começo da relação, quando ele achava que não era levado a sério pelo aquariano.

Camus se perguntava o que seria ser _levado a sério_ para ele? Já que sempre o respeitou, prezou sua companhia e nunca o rejeitou. Pelo contrário, era ele, Camus, o rejeitado pelo inconstante escorpiano e, nem por isso, ficou com _complexo de coitadinho_.

Sorria ao pensar nesse termo: "_complexo de coitadinho_". O amante quase o esmurrou quando insinuara que ele _sofria desse mal_. Milo não aceitava o simples fato de não conseguir manipulá-lo. Na cabeça venenosa do escorpião, ele teria que ter o controle de tudo, assim como acontecia com todos os seus amantes, com todos a sua volta. Mas ele, Camus de aquário, era diferente.

Milo de escorpião se acostumou a sempre comandar os fatos. Era ele a subjugar os outros. Mas aquilo não acontecia com Camus. O escorpiano dizia amá-lo, mesmo que no começo o aquariano duvidasse disso. Na verdade, ambos passaram por duras provas até conseguirem acreditar no amor do outro. Mas, enfim conseguiram, porém, isso não tornou a relação mais fácil, pelo contrário, as brigas permaneciam. Eram dois gênios poderosos que entravam constantemente em choque e, embora, na maioria das vezes, ele, aquário, saísse vitorioso dos embates com o guardião da oitava casa, o francês sentia que para aquela guerra não havia vencedores. O genioso e manipulador escorpiano nunca se daria por vencido, então, preferia ignorá-lo a reconhecer a própria derrota.

O loiro da oitava casa tinha um prazer sádico em tirá-lo do sério. Do seu _pedestal de gelo _como ele gostava de falar e, diga-se de passagem, era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de realizar tal proeza.

Camus, na maioria das vezes, era quem procurava por Milo após as brigas. Achava muita infantilidade permitir que o grego ficasse longe de si, somente para "_ter razão_". Entretanto, daquela vez, ele não iria procurá-lo. Estava farto disso! Farto de ter que ceder aquele escorpiano orgulhoso e intransigente.

Aquário suspirou. Já havia se passado cinco dias que não ficavam juntos. Viam-se nas reuniões e na arena, mas Milo mal o cumprimentava. Daquela vez ele estava realmente determinado a tirá-lo do sério.

Orgulhoso até os ossos o grego! Mas Camus não ficava atrás em seu orgulho e insolência. Então, passaram-se dias até que o aquariano resolvesse procurar o amante. Na verdade, resolveu fazê-lo porque não suportava mais. Seu corpo não suportava mais, afinal, não era gelado como o outro pensava, e agora, além da saudade natural a amantes fogosos como eles, havia o fato de que em breve viajaria e não queria deixar o santuário brigado com seu escorpião.

Toda e qualquer missão envolvia perigo, por mais "normal" que ela fosse, e Camus não gostaria de morrer sem que tivesse beijado os lábios carnudos do amado uma última vez. Por isso, lá estava ele, na calada da noite, adentrando o templo de escorpião a procura do seu dono.

Milo estava no jardim, admirando a noite. Camus chegou por trás e lhe tocou os cabelos cacheados; o loiro tão se virou para olhar em seus olhos com um misto de malícia e ironia.

Aquário sorriu com o canto dos lábios; sabia que ele o esperava, embora nunca fosse admitir. Com certeza, Milo não dormiria aquela noite também, sem falar com ele.

O francês sentiu uma sensação de _déjàvu. _Sempre a sentia quando fazia as pazes com o grego, depois de brigarem por qualquer tolice. Sim, tolices, porque sabia que um era completamente e _filhodaputamente_ perdido de amor e tesão pelo outro, então isso deveria bastar, mas... Complicados todo fim!

— Você por aqui, Camus? — a voz fria e levemente irônica chegava mesmo a divertir o ruivo; _"você por aqui, Camus?"_ Ele falava como se isso não se repetisse a cada briga tola. Era um ciclo inexorável e levemente prazeroso.

— Sim, eu por aqui, Milo, já se passaram cinco dias e você não voltou à minha casa, ainda chateado por causa daquela discussão estúpida?

O grego se afastou da sacada e caminhou em direção ao seu templo, fazendo pouco caso do ruivo.

— Cinco dias? Sabia que nem percebi? — falou com escárnio.

— Bem, se não está disposto a conversar, vou embora, é isso que quer? Agora seja mais objetivo — provocou Camus, já sabendo que ele não deixaria que saísse (dájàvu).

— É isso que quer? — perguntou Milo com um meio sorriso, e Camus ficou observando detalhadamente o seu rosto. O queixo forte e arrogante, os lábios carnudos e os enormes olhos esverdeados. Não podia negar que era fascinado por ele desde a infância. Seu jeito livre, jovial e insolente de ver a vida, onde tudo era uma aventura, sem direito a palavra medo, aliás, somente uma coisa causava receio ao escorpiano, e aquário sabia bem o que era, o sentimento que ele sempre nutriu pelo guardião da décima primeira casa e que, muitas vezes, Milo achou não ser correspondido. Bem, escorpião tinha suas _esquisitice_s e, ao contrário do que todo o santuário pensava, não era nada fácil conviver com um escorpião temperamental distribuindo ferroadas sempre que era contrariado. Camus era ponderado, racional, embora tivesse um peculiar senso de humor; Milo, não, era rígido, radical e intransigente, beirando o extremismo.

— Milo, a questão é: o que você quer? — indagou Camus. — Você sabe que não conseguirá me persuadir e nem me manipular a achar razões em suas atitudes, e eu sei que não conseguirei convencê-lo de que não há motivos para brigas. Simples assim. Agora se você quiser ficar brigado comigo por mais dois anos, tudo bem, eu volto para meu templo e deixo que me procure quando a sua _raivinha_ passar.

Terreno perigoso, menosprezar a cólera do escorpiano era como menosprezá-lo e aquilo poderia gerar duas reações: a explosão total, e isso significaria que ele, aquário, seria arremessado da oitava para a décima primeira casa com um golpe ou, ao contrário, Milo baixaria o olhar reconhecendo que estava fazendo _tempestade em copo d'água_, porém, mudaria de assunto e não admitiria o erro. Sim, ele nunca admitiria...

Para sorte de Camus, ele teve a segunda reação, baixou o olhar com um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, Camus, como você é irritante, às vezes...

— Por que não faço o que você quer e não dou razão as suas idéias absurdas? — sorriu o aquariano.

— Camus, eu só gostaria que você não tivesse que fazer essa viagem, só dessa vez. — bufou Milo.

— A caso se fosse você o escolhido para essa viagem, você não iria, Milo? Você não pode reclamar disso, é muito mais certinho que eu em relação às normas do santuário. Não é você que vive a me lembrar das minhas obrigações e deveres, como se eu não soubesse todos?

— Eu sei de todas as nossas obrigações! — tornou o loiro — Só que nos últimos tempos essas viagens têm se estendido demais, além disso, a última durou exatos três meses, e para piorar a situação, Athena lhe deu a opção de não ir, e você escolheu ir quando qualquer outro cavaleiro poderia fazer isso, você me ignorou em sua decisão!

— É uma missão importante. — explicou o ruivo.

— Todas as missões são importantes — devolveu o loiro. — Mas eu realmente queria que não fosse dessa vez, só dessa vez.

— Você acha que não sentirei sua falta, também? — indagou Camus com um meio sorriso _sedutor_.

O escorpiano sorriu também com a declaração feita da mesma forma fria do seu amado _iceberg_, mas nem por isso deixou de ser uma declaração. Já estava acostumado ao jeito de Camus e sabia ler o que estava "_por trás_" de cada frase daquele tipo.

— Eu sei que sente... — murmurou e riu erguendo a cabeça para olhar dentro dos olhos do amado. — Acho que terei que matar a Athena para ter você só pra mim...

— Você já me tem só pra você, Milo, sempre teve... — falou Camus com voz rouca, tomando os lábios do amante que esqueceu a irritação e aceitou o beijo com ardor, puxando o francês para dentro do seu templo, melhor, para sua cama.

Milo emaranhou os dedos pelos cabelos escuros de Camus, aprofundando mais o contato e saboreando a língua cálida que ia de encontro a sua. Camus segurava o rosto bronzeado entre as mãos com carinho. Poderia parecer exagero, mas alguns dias sem beijá-lo, estando tão perto dele, era mais que uma tortura.

O loiro ergueu-se um pouco para livrá-lo da camisa sem parar o beijo. Camus ergueu os braços se vendo livre da fina peça de algodão, sentindo as mãos hábeis de o escorpiano passearem por seu peito definido em movimentos sensuais. Logo estavam nus, totalmente livres para o carinho um do outro.

— Você é um tolo, escorpião... — murmurou enquanto descia os lábios pelo pescoço moreno — Tolo por pensar que prefiro qualquer viagem a ficar assim com você...

Milo sorriu entre os gemidos que os lábios e as mãos de Camus arrancavam da sua garganta.

— Ah, _Camie_... lições agora não... — gemeu enquanto o outro descia as mãos e apalpava suas nádegas firmes. Abriu as pernas para acolhê-lo no meio delas de forma mais aconchegante. Já não se lembrava por que brigaram... Ah, sim! A tal missão.

Naquele momento, contudo, aquilo era o que menos importava; sentir a pele, a língua, os sussurros e gemidos de Camus era tudo que Milo precisava para se acalmar. Repetir o gesto de tê-lo inteiro pra si era somente o que queria. O aquariano manipulava seus instintos como amante nenhum conseguiu; sua língua, mãos, saliva e músculos conseguiam levá-lo a um universo inimagináveis de sensações.

Sentiu a unha rubra de o seu indicador crescer quando a boca cálida e a língua devassa chuparam um dos seus mamilos com uma erótica lentidão. Deslizou-a cuidadosamente pelas costas brancas, sentindo o ruivo se arrepiar numa mistura de excitação e apreensão que o levava ao delírio.

— Milo... — gemeu Camus com a respiração suspensa sentindo a gostosa carícia da unha descendo por suas costas e começando a circundar suas nádegas firmes. Caso aquele louco perdesse o controle, sentiria uma dor terrível e a excitação que o perigo lhe causava era _demolidora_, mesmo que a ideia de ter uma _agulha escarlate_ cravada em seu traseiro não fosse nada convidativa.

— Calma, amor, não vou envenená-lo... Não dessa forma... — murmurou o grego sensualmente debochado.

O que o loiro não sabia era que o ruivo já estava definitivamente envenenado por ele. Envenenado por seu corpo quente, por sua língua despudorada e seu olhar sempre febril e carregado de desejo.

Camus afundou a boca no pescoço de Milo, cravando os dentes, chupando, fazendo-o gemer alto. Foi descendo os lábios, circundando os mamilos, sentindo o corpo do escorpiano se entregar ao seu dispor. Foi lambendo, trilhando com a saliva a pele quente, a barriga rija, até se concentrar onde o amante mais queria. Lambeu de leve e soprou o ar frio enquanto encarava a reação de Milo que jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemeu e estremeceu de desejo com o contraste gostoso da saliva quente e o hálito gelado em seu falo. Aquário logo estava sugando seu membro com tesão extremo, fazendo-o quase gritar em delírio e se apoiar em seus ombros, atirando-se de encontro aos seus lábios.

— Ahhhh... Camus... Ahhh... — gritava ensandecido de um tesão violento que era reforçado pelo olhar devasso que o aquariano lhe lançava.

A boca faminta continuava sugando, lambendo, descendo até seu saco, mordiscando e subindo para sugá-lo novamente. Milo se agarrou aos cabelos vermelhos, intensificando as estocadas na boca pequena e habilidosa. O escorpiano sentiu seu corpo estremecer, engolfado pelo prazer que vinha em ondas elétricas.

— Camie, sua boca é uma delícia, eu vou... Ahhh... — não completou a frase, com um grito alto, se derramou na boca do ruivo que engoliu seu sêmen e se afastou lambendo os lábios, subindo para beijá-lo e compartilhar com ele o próprio sabor. Camus sugava a língua do grego de forma intensa, enquanto apalpava seu corpo, beliscava os mamilos, querendo que ele continuasse excitado, coisa que não foi difícil. Milo gemeu sentindo o corpo reagir e reclamar ao mesmo tempo pela falta de descanso. Era como se cada poro vivesse um frenesi particular tamanha era a sensibilidade de sua pele diante das carícias quente do _mago do gelo_. Era sempre assim; o sexo _pós-briga_ era o melhor dentre outros maravilhosos!

Sentiu os lábios de o ruivo deslizarem para o local sensível entre suas nádegas, molhando com a saliva, beijando, enfiando a língua, o enlouquecendo. Milo se agarrava aos lençóis agora, gemendo e mordendo os lábios em delirante prazer. O francês então se afastou um pouco e entrou lentamente no corpo do loiro, sentindo-o estremecer a cada centímetro que ganhava dentro da cavidade apertada. Milo gemia baixo, os dedos se contorciam a cada movimento lento do ruivo. Camus começou a se mover devagar, já entrando inteiro no amante, sentindo as contrações febris do seu corpo esmagando-lhe o membro, o torturando de excitação. O cavaleiro do gelo era um amante quente e habilidoso, sabia como levá-lo ao vértice do prazer e Milo o seguia, abraçando sua cintura com as pernas, rebolando, o ensandecendo também.

Agora ambos não gemiam, gritavam nos braços um do outro. Camus intensificava as estocadas, puxando o corpo de Milo pelas nádegas, saindo quase inteiro e entrando novamente o tocando fundo, fazendo o escorpiano ver estrela e contorcer-se num delicioso desespero, falando palavras ininteligíveis. Os movimentos intensos e devastadores levavam toda a sanidade, ateava um fogo que vinha do íntimo e percorria pele e nervos até o instante final.

Arqueando as costas e gritando ainda mais alto, Milo gozou, contraindo-se inteiro em volta do falo do amado que com um urro gutural se derramou dentro dele também.

O ruivo desabou sobre o corpo forte do loiro com a respiração ofegante, os olhos fechados, sentindo as batidas do coração dele que lhe afagava os cabelos lisos e despenteados.

— Vê se não demora muito dessa vez — sussurrou o loiro depois de um tempo.

— Sabe que isso não depende de mim — respondeu Camus ainda com a respiração forte.

— Camus... eu...

— Eu sei, _mon ange_, eu também sinto — respondeu o fracês, rolando para o lado e mirando o amado nos olhos.

Milo umedeceu os lábios e apertou as pálpebras para declarar:

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também.

Abraçaram-se. Camus sabia que aquela sensação que experimentavam agora era algo perturbador e natural na vida de cavaleiros; a sensação de inevitabilidade, de fatalidade implícita em todas suas ações. Suspirou profundamente, apertando Milo nos braços. Adormeceram depois de se amarem mais algumas vezes de forma louca e intensa como era aquele amor.

Camus se levantou de madrugada, vendo que o dia já principiava a clarear. Depositou um beijo nos lábios de Milo e sairia, quando ouviu a voz dele:

— Nem se despediria de mim?

Voltou e se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

— Não queria acordá-lo, ainda é muito cedo, mas viajo daqui a duas horas.

— Sentirei saudades — declarou o loiro sonolento.

— Eu também, _mon ange_.

— Ok, me dá um beijo? — pediu fazendo charme, e Camus obedeceu.

— Vê se não apronta muito na minha ausência — brincou o aquariano.

Milo se ajeitou na cama sensualmente e sorriu:

— Eu sou um bom menino, Aquário, você sabe que nunca faço nada de errado.

— Sei... — disse Camus com ironia e o puxou para um beijo demorado, sentindo o loiro querer prendê-lo mais nos braços como já sabia que aconteceria.

Era sempre daquela forma a cada viagem, a cada missão e ele tinha que admitir que simplesmente... ADORAVA!

Adorava toda aquela repetição deliciosa.

Depois de alguns minutos, forçou-se a se afastar sem fôlego e com o coração descompassado. A vontade de voltar para a cama, o dever de partir... Em fim o dever venceu.

— Tenho que ir, Milo...

— Estarei aqui esperando seu retorno.

O ruivo apenas assentiu com a cabeça e começou a caminhar para fora da oitava casa.

— Camus!

"_Diz de novo?"_ O ruivo sorriu. _**Déjàvu**_.

Virou-se tentando esconder o sorriso que insistia em se insinuar em seus olhos.

— Sim?

— Diz de novo...

— Eu te amo.

Sim, as frases eram as mesmas, as ações também, mas o sorriso que se abria no rosto de Milo cada vez que ouvia aquelas palavras era único e preenchia o peito e as lembranças de Camus durante todas as horas, minutos e segundos de sua ausência.

Finalmente deixou o oitavo templo e horas depois deixava o santuário no avião da fundação ao lado de Saori para uma missão em algum país da Ásia.

O ruivo suspirou e apoio-se na poltrona do avião, fechando os olhos e pensando nas intensas sensações que experimentava nos braços do homem que amava e das quais nunca se cansaria. Sonhava com o retorno breve e com a repetição de tudo novamente.

_Eu sei e você sabe, já que a vida quis assim_

_Que nada nesse mundo levará você de mim_

_Eu sei e você sabe que a distância não existe_

_Que todo grande amor_

_Só é bem grande se for triste_

_Por isso, meu amor_

_Não tenha medo de sofrer_

_Que todos os caminhos_

_Me encaminham pra você_

_**Vinicius de Moraes**_

_**Fim**_

_**Sion Neblina**_

_**09/05/2011**_


End file.
